half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Pit Worm
The Pit Worm is a Race X creature found in the Waste Processing Area 3 of Black Mesa during Opposing Force’s ninth chapter, Pit Worm's Nest, as the game's first boss. Overview The Pit Worm's caterpillar-like segmented body supports a head dominated by a single large eye with two vertical eyelids, and a twelve teeth mouth under it. It is found in the Waste Processing Area 3's Toxic Disposal Basin, a large room partially flooded with hazardous water, where the creature came from the ground (like an earthworm, hence its name). Its body is likely longer than seen, although it is unknown how much. Behavior and skills The Pit Worm's eye is its primary weapon, capable of firing a searing energy beam at nearby enemies and the player. If enemies get too close, the worm also has large claws to strike out with. If it is shot in the eye, it will recoil, shielding it with its claws for a few seconds before striking aggressively at the player. The Pit Worm makes bird-like vocalizations. Like the Gene Worm, only one individual of that species is ever seen in-game. If one manages to run into one of the many passages leading into other rooms, the Pit Worm will screech angrily and swipe viciously at the entrance of the passage taken. Appearances ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' At the end of Opposing Force's eighth chapter, Vicarious Reality, Shephard picks up a radio transmission from a group of HECU Marines fighting the Pit Worm. In the next chapter, Pit Worm's Nest, Shephard reaches the Waste Processing Area 3 and finds all the soldiers dead (although many were likely killed by Pit Drones infesting the area), and the Pit Worm standing in the Toxic Disposal Basin. As traditional weapons only upset the creature without killing it, Shephard must use toxic waste to defeat it. To do so, he must activate the steam vent (located near the creature), the main pressure valve (also located near the creature, and to be accessed thanks to the hand-held Barnacle and Spore Launcher spores on the wall, since the ladder to access the valve is broken) and the primary pump gearbox (located in Waste Station 02, another area, and by using an emergency override button) to unlock the toxic waste arrival, then release the toxic waste with the waste flush button, flooding the room with toxic waste and killing the creature. After that, Shephard merely has to activate the bridge previously blocked by the Pit Worm, and cross the Toxic Disposal Basin room to proceed further, in sewers leading to ruined hangars in Sector G. Behind the scenes *The Pit Worm obstacle is very similar to the Tentacle puzzle in the Half-Life chapter Blast Pit. Both creatures are similar in their shape and behavior, and both reside in tall cylindrical chambers. In both instances, the player must activate multiple switches around the area before activating an ultimate sequence to kill the creature. The player can then continue, as the creatures both block the exit. *The valve and the gearbox to be activated are obvious references to Valve Software and Gearbox Software, left there as Easter eggs. The Steam reference is not intentional as it did not exist back then. *Another Easter egg are the nearby garbage compactors, especially the flooded one, which are directly designed after the Death Star's garbage compactor seen in the film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *The Pit Worm scream sounds appear to be based on vulture sounds. *The Larva Crab Worm in Gearbox Software's Borderlands is quite similar in appearance, with a long, segmented body; a single, large eye; claws near the front of the body; and a ranged attack. It is likely based on the Pit Worm. Trivia *If the player enters the basin where the pit worm is inhabiting, the water will harm the player as if it was toxic. This is odd due to the fact that toxic waste is needed to kill the pit worm although it may be likely that the basin is not hazardous to the creature and only human beings. Plus, while the water before the waste is flushed reads as biohazardous on the P.C.V.'s display, the flushed waste indicates a Chemical hazard. *If the player enters to the waste station 2 when the pit worm is dying, but the toxic waste still has not reached the floor you are standing, the scene is paused until you enter again to the pit. However, if you enter to the waste station 2 when the floor is covered with toxic waste, once the loading screen has gone, the toxic waste will disappear, but if you enter to the pit again, shephard will appear dead once the loading screen finishes, and the toxic waste will cover the floor again. but, if the player jump in the exact time, if the loading screen appears when Shephard is in the air, he will not die after entering the pit map, but the quickly damage per second that the toxic waste does will make it difficult to move to an area free of it (even worse if the player has no energy in his suit or health). *The pit worm will react to the player's actions by attempting to lower its body into the basin, should the player dive into it. However, the creature is unable to do fully, probably due to its size. *The player cannot enter through the hole (without noclip) that the pit worm dug up. *If the player attempts to use Shock Roach on Pit Worm, it will not cause the worm to be irritated. Gallery File:Pit worm rising.jpg|The Pit Worm in the Toxic Disposal Basin. File:Steam vent.jpg|The steam vent lever. File:Pressure valve.jpg|The pressure valve. File:Steam pit worm.jpg|The steam is released. File:Pit worm laser.jpg|The Pit Worm firing its eye laser. File:Pit worm base.jpg|Bottom of the basin, showing that the Pit Worm came from the ground. File:Pit Worm's Nest4.jpg|The Pit Worm standing lower in the basin. File:Of4a4000001.jpg|The flooded Star Wars garbage compactor near Pit Worm's nest. File:Pit Worm's Nest2.jpg|Near the primary pump gearbox. File:Gearbox emergency override.jpg|The primary pump gearbox emergency override button. File:Valve and Gearbox.jpg|The gearbox and the valve shown to be activated. File:Pit worm what is this.jpg|The toxic waste starts spreading in the water, the Pit Worm wondering what is happening. File:Pit worm damn it hurts.jpg|The Pit Worm starts being hurt by the toxic waste. File:Pit worm I'm melting what a world1.jpg|The Pit Worm sinks into the toxic waste. File:Pit worm I'm melting what a world2.jpg|Ditto. File:Pit worm I'm melting what a world3.jpg|Ditto. File:Pit worm gibs.jpg|The Pit Worm is no more. File:Pit worm bridge.jpg|Shephard summons the moving bridge to leave the area. File:The Pit Worm Shriek Half Life Opposing Force.jpg|The Pit Worm shrieks at Shephard's entry into its lair. File:Half Life OpposingForce XRace Pit Worm.jpg|The Pit Worm idle. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' References es:Pit_Worm ru:Пещерный_червь Category:Race X creatures Category:Enemies Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Bosses